A Marriage Arranged By Law
by authorgirl1497
Summary: A Muggleborn Marriage Law is passed, forcing Hermione to marry the Professor she has been in love with since third year. She finds out a shocking other side of him. They find love in each other and raise a family. This is their story. Everyone is alive. No Death Eaters or Voldie. Hogwarts Eighth Year. Not compliant with the epilogue. OOC! Don't like, don't read. Rating: M
1. The Engagement

Authors Note: Sirius, Dumbledore, Fred, Snape, Remus, and Tonks are still alive. The Death Eaters and Voldemort are either in Azkaban or dead. Set roughly 1 1/2 years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Not epilogue compliant. Don't like it, don't read it.

 **Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, so I do not own any of the characters or places in this work.**

* * *

An owl landed in front of Hermione during breakfast on the cool morning of October 1st, 1999. It was carrying both an official looking scroll and a note. She took the parchments from it and watched as the bird stole a piece of bacon from the platter and flew off. She opened the scroll and read the alarming news inside,

 _Miss Hermione Granger,_

 _This is an informative scroll about the new Muggleborn Marriage Law. All muggleborns must be married to a half-blood or pure-blood wizard by the end of December or their wands will be taken and they will be removed from our magical society. When you have chosen a suitable spouse, let a ministry official know and they will officiate the wedding._

 _Warm regards,_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt (Minister of Magic)_

Hermione was dumbfounded. She gingerly picked up the other note and saw that it was from Dumbledore.

 _Miss Granger,_ it read.

 _Please come to my office after classes today. We have much to discuss._

 _Professor Dumbledore_

 _PS: I enjoy lemon drops._

"He enjoys lemon drops?" Ginny wondered aloud, as she had been reading the note over Hermione's shoulder.

"It's the password to his office," Hermione answered.

With that, she got up and walked out of the hall to her first class of the day.

* * *

She sat nervously throughout her classes that day. Thoughts of the marriage law were distracting her, keeping her from her usual level of focus. It didn't help that most of her professors were sending her sympathetic looks. It was almost a relief when the bell signaling the end of the school day rang. Almost. She walked briskly to the Headmaster's office. She gave the statue the password and ascended the stairs quickly. Once inside Dumbledore's office, she saw the Headmaster himself and Professor Snape sitting there. She had a feeling that she knew where this was going.

"Ah Miss Granger," Dumbledore greeted her as she took the empty seat by the Potions Master. "Would you like a lemon drop?"

Hermione politely declined the offer of the sweet.

"Well then," Dumbledore continued. "I'll get straight to the point. I believe you have heard of the new Muggleborn Marriage Law?"

"Yes, sir," Hermione replied. "I received an informative scroll at breakfast."

Dumbledore nodded. "We believed it best if you married one of the Order, as well as someone who would allow you to finish your Eighth Year studies here at Hogwarts. Which is why, we have taken the liberty of choosing Professor Snape to be your spouse. Your belongings will be brought to his quarters this evening by an elf, and the wedding will be in the early afternoon on Sunday. I have given my allowance for you to go to Diagon Alley with a friend to pick up anything you might wish to have for the wedding. Now, I'll leave you two to discuss this."

Dumbledore stood and left the room.

"Well," Hermione said, after a few moments of silence. "I guess we're getting married."

Snape gave her an incredulous look before doing something she had never seen him do before. He burst out laughing.

"Way to state the obvious, Miss Granger," he said, after he had calmed down slightly.

"If we're going to be married in just over a day, you might as well call me Hermione," she said.

He smiled. "Only if you call me Severus. However, in class, I will still be Professor Snape or sir, and I will take the liberty of calling you Mrs. Snape."

She grinned and giggled slightly.

"You don't seem too upset about this situation," Severus commented.

"Well," Hermione started. "It isn't the situation I assumed would be my wedding, but I have always wanted to get married. I also happen to have had a crush on you..."

She trailed off, blushing as she admitted this to her soon-to-be husband.

He caressed her cheek softly. "For how long?"

"Since third year," Hermione answered. "The day you called me an insufferable know-it-all. I knew that I should have hated you for that, but I couldn't bring myself to. I recognize that you don't seem that upset either."

"I never thought I would survive long enough to get married," he replied, bringing a hand to the scar on his neck. "I almost didn't. I'm honored to have the chance, even though it might not be the ideal situation. You are a beautiful and intelligent young woman, Hermione, and I couldn't think of anyone that I would rather share my life with."

She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. When they broke away she stood. "I'm going to go pack my things for the elves."

Severus smiled. "Wear something nice for dinner, I'm taking you out."

She blushed and headed to her dorm to pack her things. As soon as she was gone, Severus brought a hand to his lips and smiled.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were waiting for her when she returned to Gryffindor Tower.

"How'd it go with Dumbledore?" Ginny asked her.

She quickly explained what had happened in the Headmaster's office.

"Blimey, Hermione," Harry said.

"Congrats Mione," Ron said. "We weren't meant to be, so I'm glad he's acting nice towards you. If he hurts you though, I'll hurt him."

Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione laughed. "Thanks for being so supportive."

After that, Ginny and Hermione went upstairs to get her belongings packed in her trunk and Hermione ready for her date with Severus. Ginny found a forest green dress that went to just above Hermione's knees. It hugged her curves tightly and showed a small, but not obscene amount of cleavage. Ginny fixed her hair in a messy bun, with a few curls framing her face, which had a small amount of makeup on.

"Damn, Hermione," Ginny whistled. "Snape won't know what hit him."

She giggled. The duo walked down the stairs and found Ron and Harry where they had left them.

"Wow, Hermione you look gorgeous," Harry said.

"Snape might die," Ron added.

"I hope not," said Hermione. "Then I wouldn't have a husband!"

The group laughed and they exited the common room. When they got to the top of the Grand Staircase, Hermione could see Severus talking with Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Lupin. Harry offered her his arm so she wouldn't trip while descending the steps. When they reached the bottom step, the other three walked past the teachers into the Great Hall, leaving Hermione on the step. It took a few moments for the four professors to notice her.

"Miss Granger, you look absolutely stunning," Professor Dumbledore said, gaining the attention of the other three.

Severus's mouth dropped open at the sight of her, before he shook himself out of his daze and walked over to offer his arm. She took it and let him help her down the last step. Professor Lupin grinned at the sight.

"Do have her back before midnight, will you Severus?" Professor McGonagall asked, to which he nodded.

Professor Dumbledore handed them a Portkey, and they landed outside a restaurant.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"We are outside of a small town in France," Severus answered. "It was recommended to me."

Hermione smiled and kissed him again. They had a wonderful evening, and Hermione found herself even deeper in love than she had been before. They made it back to Hogwarts safely and Severus led Hermione down to his quarters. They were located not far from his office in the dungeons.

"Gospel," he said, and the painting they had been standing in front of melted into a doorway. He led her through it and gave her a quick tour. The quarters consisted of a sitting room, kitchenette, small library, a Potions lab, his bedroom, and a guest bedroom.

"The elves have put your things in my room," he told her. "However, if you wish to sleep in the guest room you may."

She shook her head. "I'm fine sharing with you."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. She got ready for bed and felt him get into bed with her just moments before she fell asleep. She couldn't wait to be married to him.

* * *

Authors Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will be sure to update soon, and update often, considering that it is summer.


	2. Awkwardness and Shopping

Author's Note: Light sexual content in the beginning. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Still not JK Rowling, still don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione woke to the sensation of an arm wrapped tightly around her waist, and a certain part of the male anatomy pressing against her back. She wriggled at the new feeling and felt Severus stir behind her. She quickly closed her eyes again and feigned sleep, happy that she was able to turn her soon-to-be husband on. It made her feel proud.

Severus, on the other hand, was embarrassed when he woke up. He could feel his morning "wood," which was painfully hard and pressing into Hermione's back. He heaved a sigh of relief as he realized she was still asleep. He carefully pulled himself away from her and stalked into the bathroom.

"Silencio," he muttered, before bringing his hand down to the front of his sweatpants.

He had no idea, that on the other side of the door, Hermione had quietly whispered,

"Finite incantatem."

He was blissfully unaware that she was listening to every moan and groan he uttered as he ran his hand over himself, and his scream of her name as he released across the floor of the bathroom. He cleaned the bathroom with a wave of his wand and walked back into the bedroom. There he found Hermione still asleep in the bed. She stirred as he approached, then sat up with a yawn and a long stretch.

"Morning, Severus," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, my love," he replied, coming over to capture her lips softly.

When they broke away, they got dressed and walked together to the kitchenette where they had breakfast.

* * *

Ginny came by shortly after nine to take Hermione to Diagon Alley. She kissed Severus goodbye and the two girls Flooed to the location.

"Where should we go first?" asked Hermione.

"Madam Malkins," Ginny answered. "You need wedding robes."

Hermione chose a cream colored set of robes, and soon enough, they were fit to her size. They went to another shop where Hermione picked out wedding bands for her and Severus. They had lunch at The Leaky Cauldron, before Ginny insisted that they go to one last shop. It was near the end of the alley, close to the entrance of Knockturn Alley. Hermione was appalled the second she walked in. There were sex toys everywhere, as well as love and lust potions, and many other kinky things.

"Ginny, why?" Hermione asked.

"You need something sexy for tomorrow night," she answered, as she eyed a dark blue negligee.

Hermione cursed. They ended up buying the barely there fabric, as Ginny insisted. Hermione was very glad when they returned to the castle.

* * *

"Dumbledore said you're staying in the dorms tonight," Ginny said, as Hermione collapsed on one of the beds after dinner with Severus.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "Severus and I both thought it would be more proper if he didn't see me from now until the wedding."

Ginny whistled. "Wow. So who is coming?"

"The Order, the professors, my parents, Severus's mother, you, Harry, Ron, Draco, and Luna."

"That's not too bad."

Hermione shook her head. "Severus wanted a fairly small wedding when he was young, but he said he would make do."

Ginny laughed heartily at that. "Well then, I think it's time for lights out. Good night Mrs. Snape."

"That's Madam Snape to you," Hermione laughed. "Good night Ginny."

They both fell asleep rapidly, excited for the events that were to occur the next day.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, albeit a bit short. The next one will have the wedding and it should be longer. I promise to update tomorrow.


	3. The Wedding

Author's Note: This scene only contains the ceremony. The reception and the Snape's wedding night will be in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Severus will return to his usual Snape-y self when he returns to teaching.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. I never will.**

* * *

Hermione glanced nervously into the mirror again. She was seated in a chair in the Gryffindor dorms, surrounded by her mother, Professor McGonagall, Ginny, and Luna. Ginny had straightened her hair and was currently pulling it back into a French braid. Luna had done her make up and Hermione couldn't believe what a good job she had done. Her eyes had gold hints around them, as well as golden eye shadow, which was brought out by the brown eyeliner Luna had used. Her cheeks were slightly rosy and she had a clear lip gloss.

"Done," Ginny said, stepping back to admire her handiwork.

The women froze when they heard a knock at the door. Professor Lupin was standing behind it.

"I have a gift from Severus for the bride," he said, handing her a wrapped box.

Hermione smiled, and frowned. "Will you send Draco up, Professor? I'd feel bad if something happened when you touched the box."

Lupin looked confused but he left the room to go get the youngest Malfoy.

"Why did you not want him to touch the box, darling?" Jean asked.

"I got Severus silver cufflinks," she replied. "Remus is a werewolf. Touching silver will kill him and there could be traces of it on the box."

The other women nodded. Draco arrived at the door and took the box from her.

"Are you going to open Severus's gift, Hermione?" Luna asked softly.

Hermione nodded and removed the wrapping from the box. Inside of it she found a beautiful rose clip made of diamonds. Ginny smiled and pinned it to her braid.

"Time to go, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said.

"Not for long," Hermione muttered as they walked towards the Great Hall.

In the Entrance Hall, they found Sirius and Professor Lupin waiting by the doors, with John Granger pacing back and forth. They let the other women in as John walked over to his daughter, tears in his eyes.

"You look beautiful," he said, twirling her. "I can't believe this is happening."

"I can't either," she replied. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, Princess," he said. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as ever," she answered, and took his arm.

Sirius and Remus grinned at her as they pushed open the doors of the Great Hall. Everyone seated there was standing and staring at Hermione and her father. As they walked down the aisle, Hermione couldn't help but revel in the decorations. Bouquets of white and yellow roses were everywhere, strings of tinsel hanging in between. The ceiling was showing a beautiful sunny blue sky. But none of that seemed to matter to her. The most beautiful sight was her fiancé standing at the end of the aisle in front of her, standing before Dumbledore, his eyes focused only on her. Hermione and her father reached the steps and he placed her hand in Severus's.

"You look stunning," Severus whispered to her, and Hermione giggled.

The couple looked up expectantly at Dumbledore.

"Dearly beloved," he said. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union between Miss Hermione Granger and Professor Severus Snape. Who gives this woman to be with this man?"

"Her mother and I do," she heard her father say.

Dumbledore continued with the ceremony. A few passages were read from the Bible, but Hermione was hardly paying attention to them. She was too busy staring into Severus's eyes.

"Severus, repeat after me," she heard Dumbledore say, and snapped back into the moment. "I , Severus Tobias Snape, take you, Hermione Jean Granger, to be my wife."

 _"I, Severus Tobias Snape, take you, Hermione Jean Granger, to be my wife."_

"To love you when you drive me crazy."

Severus grinned. _"To love you when you drive me crazy."_

"To respect you when we disagree."

 _"To respect you when we disagree."_

"To support you if bad times come our way."

 _"To support you if bad times come our way."_

"And to always remember how grateful I am, to have you by my side."

 _"And to always remember how grateful I am, to have you by my side."_

Dumbledore turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, please repeat after me. I, Hermione Jean Granger, take you, Severus Tobias Snape, to be my husband."

Hermione looked back into Severus's eyes. _"I, Hermione Jean Granger, take you, Severus Tobias Snape, to be my husband."_

"To love you when you drive me crazy."

 _"To love you when you drive me crazy."_

"To respect you when we disagree."

 _"To respect you when we disagree."_

"To support you if bad times come our way."

 _"To support you if bad times come our way."_

"And to always remember how grateful I am, to have you by my side."

 _"And to always remember how grateful I am, to have you by my side,"_ Hermione finished.

Dumbledore took the rings Hermione had bought the previous day and handed one to each of them. They were simple gold bands, but Hermione had had them engraved with the phrase "Always. 3 October 1999."

"Severus, please place the ring on her fourth finger and repeat after me," Dumbledore said. "With this ring, I thee wed, and with it bestow all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands."

He did as he was told. Hermione then repeated the action with the same vow. Dumbledore smiled at the duo.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife," he said. "Severus, you may kiss your bride."

Hermione and Severus locked eyes before their lips met in a passionate kiss while listening to the cheers of the audience. When they broke apart, Dumbledore announced,

"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Severus Tobias Snape!"

Hermione and Severus kissed once more, before he grabbed her hand and they ran back down the aisle, smiles gracing their faces the whole time.

* * *

Author's Note: Once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update soon!


	4. The Reception and Wedding Night

Author's Note: I hope you all are enjoying the story. The second half of this chapter is very smutty. If you're under 18 or don't like reading smut, please turn away then. As always, don't like, don't read.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I am still not the owner of Harry Potter. I have no rights to it.**

* * *

Severus and Hermione were hugged by everyone that had attended the wedding at the reception. It was exhausting for the couple to keep up, so they were very grateful when it came time to have dinner. They were seated at a table with the Grangers and Severus's mother, Eileen. They made light conversation until Dumbledore sat up, tapping his champagne flute with a fork. A large screen appeared at the front of the room.

"My speeches seem to be better with full of announcements," Dumbledore started, earning a few chuckles. "So I have made this slideshow in honor of the newlyweds. To Severus and Hermione!"

The room raised their glasses, causing the couple to blush. The slideshow was full of pictures of Severus and Hermione. It ranged from both of their childhoods up until the present date, with magical and muggle pictures alike. The two had tears in their eyes when it was over. Trust Dumbledore to make something so sweet and thoughtful.

"This is also my wedding gift to you," Dumbledore told them.

The evening wore on. Speeches were given by Draco, Harry, and Professor Lupin as well. Finally, it was time for their first dance as a couple. Severus led her to the floor and held her close as they danced to Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. Severus couldn't help but think it was the perfect song for them. He then watched from the side as she danced to Steven Curtis Chapman's Cinderella with her father. He then danced with his mother to Let It Be by the Beatles. After their dance, the songs had more variety in tempo.

* * *

After nearly an hour and a half of dancing, Severus and Hermione were ready to retire to his chambers. They bid their guests goodbye, and then he led her through the castle to their quarters. Hermione kissed him passionately when they walked into the sitting room.

"Impatient brat," he teased when they pulled away.

"You love it," she answered, kissing him again.

He picked her up and walked into the bedroom. His hands came to the zipper on the side of her robes and started pulling it down at an extremely slow pace. She groaned, bringing her hands up to unbutton the front of his robes. He shrugged them off and was left in a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his ankles and a pair of black slacks. She stepped out of the robes and lay them carefully across the back of a chair. She was left in only her undergarments, and Severus was quite enjoying the view. His arousal became more prominent as the tent of his pants grew larger. She shoved him down onto the bed, kissing him roughly while she unbuttoned his shirt. His hands snaked around her back and unclasped her bra, letting her breasts spill out and throwing the garment to the floor. The pair gasped as their nipples rubbed against each other, sending a wave of pleasure to their groins. He left her mouth and started to kiss down her neck. When he reached her collarbone, he bit down harshly.

"Severus!" she gasped. "That's going to mark!"

"I know," he replied, leaning back to admire his handiwork.

He then leaned into her again and moved his tongue down to her breasts, flicking it over her nipples before taking one between his teeth and gently tugging. He felt Hermione arch up into him and heard her groan of pleasure. He repeated his ministrations with the other nipple before moving down to the waistband of her soaked panties, where he stopped and looked up at her. Her cheeks were flushed with arousal and her slightly damp and warm hands were gripping the sheets hard.

"May I?" he asked.

She nodded her approval and lifted her hips so he could pull the garment off of her legs. She then arched her back in pleasure and felt more wetness flood her as he flicked his tongue over her clit. He had a finger inside of her, and already she was writhing at his antics. He added another finger and started thrusting them, flicking his tongue in time with the thrusts. Hermione's hands had buried themselves in his hair, her nails scratching his scalp as she got closer and closer to the edge. Him adding a third finger was her undoing. She clamped down on his fingers, her juices spilling over them, and she screamed his name as she came. When she came down, he kissed her lovingly. His erection was now harder than he had ever felt it in his life. He needed to be inside of her.

"Are you ready?" he asked her, aligning himself with her entrance.

"Yes," she moaned. "Make love to me Severus."

He pushed in slowly, and both of them gasped at the feel of him filling her. She was unbelievably tight, and he soon felt himself bumping against her barrier. He should have known that she was still a virgin.

"Hermione," he said. "I have to-"

"Get it over with," Hermione replied, bracing herself for the pain.

He thrust himself fully inside of her, then stopped, letting her body adjust to him. He gently kissed away the tears of discomfort that had come to her eyes.

"Take as long as you need," he told her. "If you need me to stop, we don't have to do this tonight."

After a couple of minutes, Hermione's pain had faded into pleasure. She rocked her hips against him, desperately wanting the friction of a thrust. He took the hint and started to move in and out of her at an agonizingly slow pace. Soon, however, he sped up, making sure to hit her G-spot with each thrust. She moaned loudly, and he knew they were both dangerously close to falling over the edge. He hiked her legs over his shoulders and leaned forward so that his abdomen brushed her clit with each thrust. It only took a few more thrusts for her to orgasm hard, bringing Severus along with her. When the two came down from their high, they collapsed on the bed, sated and exhausted.

"I love you," she murmured, playing with a stray strand of his hair.

He pulled her close and smiled. "I love you too."

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll update again soon. Severus will be his usual Snape-y self in the next chapter.


	5. Potions Accident and Bath Time

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this up. My family was on a camping trip this weekend.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

* * *

Hermione woke to Severus getting off the bed. He kissed her forehead when he noticed her eyes open.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"Half six," Severus answered. "I have some lesson plans to finish. Dumbledore has put a spot for you at the Head Table if you would like to eat breakfast with me."

Hermione smiled. "I'd love to."

She watched her husband get dressed and walk out of their room to go to his office. She got up not long after and took a cold shower before getting ready for the day. An hour later she strode into the Great Hall and after greeting her friends, took her place next to Severus.

"Nice of you to join us Mrs. Snape," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling as she blushed.

"Albus," Professor McGonagall chided. "Leave the poor girl alone."

After breakfast, Hermione kissed Severus on the lips before heading to her first class.

Potions was Hermione's last class of the day. She took her usual seat next to Harry and got her things out. As the bell rang, the classroom door slammed open and Professor Snape walked in.

"Quiet," he snarled, and all the whispering ceased.

"Open your books," he continued. "You'll be brewing a simple healing potion today. I expect it done acceptably by the end of class."

Hermione and Harry quickly got to work on their potion. They were able to finish it with 20 minutes to spare, and Hermione thought it looked perfect. She took a vial of the liquid and brought it up to her husband, who nodded at her with approval.

She went back to her seat to pack up her things when all of a sudden, Neville and Pansy Parkinson's potion exploded, spraying her and Harry with the botched liquid. She felt it start to burn into her skin and cried out.

"You insolent children," Snape spat at the duo. "20 points from Gryffindor. I'm sure this was your fault Mr. Longbottom. Can't even brew a simple healing potion."

With that, he levitated Harry and Hermione to the Hospital Wing, which was the last thing Hermione remembered before her world went black.

* * *

She woke up to see white walls around her, and she was lying on an uncomfortable cot.

Madam Pomfrey bustled by Hermione.

"Ah, Mrs. Snape," she said. "You're awake. Drink this."

She handed Hermione a potion that smelled and tasted equally foul.

"Pain reliever," Madam Pomfrey told her, seeing the younger woman's confused look.

"Where's Professor Snape?" Hermione asked.

"He's down in his office," the matron answered. "You're welcome to join him if you wish. There don't seem to be any lasting side effects from the accident. And Mrs. Snape, feel free to call him Severus around the staff."

Hermione blushed and thanked the woman. She crawled off the cot and started to head down to her husband's dungeon office. On the way she ran into Draco, who was coming up the hall.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked her. They had become friends after the war, when it had been revealed that the Malfoys were spies like Snape.

"Yeah," she answered. "No lasting side effects."

"Good," he replied. "Gotta run though, I have a date with Luna."

Hermione smiled at him as he ran off, before continuing down to the dungeons.

She found Severus sitting in his office and talking with Professor Lupin while they graded some of the younger student's essays. He looked up as his wife walked through the door.

"How are you?" he asked.

"A lot better, thank you," she answered. "No lasting side effects."

Remus cocked an eyebrow at the pair.

"A potion exploded in class today," Hermione explained, and the man nodded.

"I had an elf bring you some dinner," Severus said. "It's in the kitchen if you're hungry."

Hermione nodded and slipped away into their quarters to eat. She then sat down in the study and started her Defense essay that was due on Friday. Surprisingly that was the only homework they had received today. When she could no longer concentrate, she stood up and stretched before looking at her muggle watch. She saw that it was nine o'clock, and knew that Remus and Severus were probably just starting their rounds. She walked over to the bathroom and removed her clothes before running hot water for a bath. She slipped into the tub and groaned as she felt the heat relax her muscles almost immediately. She added some of her favorite bubble bath and sat in the tub for a while. At some point she must have fallen asleep, as she woke to fingers gently massaging her scalp. She noticed her shampoo bottle standing on the edge of the tub, and Severus's robes and undergarments littering the floor.

"Welcome back, love," she heard her husband's silky voice behind her.

"What are you doing?" she asked sleepily.

"Washing your hair," he replied, kissing her cheek softly, before dunking her unexpectedly under the water.

She came up spluttering with water in her eyes. She certainly hadn't been expecting that. She turned around to face him, groaning as their groins brushed.

"What was that for?!" she exclaimed, feeling him harden against her.

"Had to rinse the shampoo out," he replied, eyes twinkling. "Imagine my surprise when you weren't in our room, and when I walked into the bathroom I find my gorgeous wife completely naked while in the bathtub."

"And you decided to join her," Hermione said. "Good choice."

Severus drained the bath and dried them off magically before walking her to their bed, and spoiling her in a long night of love making.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will update sometime soon.


	6. Christmas Time!

This chapter skips to the Christmas holiday on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Harry Potter or anything related to it.**

* * *

*Time skip*

Two months had gone by, and the Christmas holidays found Severus and Hermione staying at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley bustled about in the kitchen, and Hermione was all too happy to help. She sighed happily as she pulled gingerbread biscuits out of the oven.

"How's married life treating you Hermione?" Molly asked.

Hermione smiled. "It's wonderful. Severus is surprisingly very thoughtful and sweet under his façade. Don't tell him I told you that though."

Molly laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it dear."

Hermione laughed before heading out to the sitting room where the rest of the Weasley family as well as the other Order members were sitting. She found Harry and Ginny snuggling on the couch with Ron and Luna sitting between their respective friends knees on the floor. Ron and Luna had started dating a month earlier, and were really happy together. Bill was talking with Tonks, Charlie, and Percy while Fleur perched herself on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. Charlie and Tonks had also started dating recently. Fred and George were playing Exploding Snap on the floor. Remus was sitting in the other armchair, Sirius positioned in his lap. It hadn't really been shocking for anyone when they announced they were together. They were conversing with Severus and Arthur. Dumbledore stood in the corner, watching with a twinkle in his eye, and McGonagall was in her cat form, resting by Harry on the arm of the couch as he absentmindedly scratched her behind the ears.

"Dinner's ready," Hermione said, and everyone turned to look at her, before they got up and headed into the dining room.

Dinner was the usual noisy occasion that always ensued during Order meetings. Severus and Hermione sat next to each other, with Sirius and Remus across from them. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Severus and Remus shared smirks, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to ask what it was about. After dessert, it turned out she didn't need to. As they sat around the table and talked about various things, she felt Severus's hand come to rest on her thigh. She saw Sirius's eyes widen and guesses that Remus was doing something similar across the table. He quickly stood up, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"I'm going to bed," Sirius said, faking a yawn. "I'm exhausted. I'll see you all in the morning. Remember to get to bed early or Father Christmas won't come."

"He won't be the only one that won't," she heard Remus mutter and choked on her Butterbeer.

He smirked at her. Severus's hand continued sliding up towards her center, and she, like Sirius, also stood and bid everyone goodnight. She walked up the many stairs to the room she was sharing with Severus. He walked in a few minutes later.

"That was cruel," she said, and he smirked before leaning over her.

"Let me make it up to you," he said, and they spent the next few hours doing just that.

Hermione awoke to sunlight coming through the window and a soft knock on the door. She pulled on her dressing gown and found Luna at the door of their bedroom.

"Happy Christmas, Mione," she said. "We're going to open presents downstairs and you're the last ones up so I was sent to get you."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Luna. Let me get Severus up and we'll be right down."

She shook her husband awake and he lazily put on some grey sweatpants and a black shirt before they headed downstairs. Hermione had also changed into sweats and a shirt.

"Nice of you to join us," Ron said impatiently.

"Ron!" his mother scolded, but Hermione just laughed while Severus scowled at him.

They all opened their presents. Hermione had received a beautiful sapphire bracelet from Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. She got the usual Weasley sweater and box of sweets from Molly and Arthur, a book about Wizarding France from Bill and Fleur, several books on dragons and Wizarding Romania from Charlie and Tonks, some books on Ministry jobs from Percy and his muggleborn girlfriend, Audrey James, two boxes of WWW goodies from Fred, George, and their girlfriends, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. From Ron and Luna she got a pair of gold rose shaped earrings and a box of chocolate frogs. Harry and Ginny had gotten her a new copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ that was self-updating and had charms to prevent wear and tear. From Sirius and Remus, she got several muggle mystery books that she hadn't read, as well as a gift certificate to Flourish and Blotts. Severus had given her a breathtaking emerald necklace with matching earrings, as well two new books on Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions.

When everyone had opened their presents, Bill and Fleur stood up.

"We have something to tell you guys," Bill said. "In five months, we're going to have a baby."

All hell broke loose at that statement. Everyone rushed to embrace the couple. Severus and Hermione watched from the back and silently agreed to offer their congratulations later.

"When are you due?" Molly asked Fleur.

"Ze doctor says the babe will be born around May 11th," she answered.

After the excitement of the news calmed down, the clan settled down for breakfast.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be more time skips now. The next chapter will be the Easter holiday in 2000, and after that there will be some big news. Thank you for reading.


	7. Sharing Stories

Author's Note: There is smut in the later part of this chapter. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Not J.K. Rowling, therefore I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The Easter holiday started on the fourteenth of April, and the students would be returning to school the Monday after Easter, the twenty-fourth. Severus and Hermione were staying at Hogwarts during that period. Hermione thought that the castle felt rather empty with everyone away for the holidays, but it allowed her to get to know her Professors better, as well as Sirius, who had come to spend the holidays with his beloved Moony. He was also there to help with the Full Moon that was on the 18th. She was currently sitting in the teacher's lounge, and it almost felt like she was being interrogated by the Professors.

"So how did you, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley become friends?" Professor Sprout asked. "I assume on the Hogwarts Express?"

"No, actually," Hermione said. "At least not Ron and I. Harry was always civil, but we didn't truly become friends until the Halloween Feast."

"Ah yes," Severus said. "When you went looking for the mountain troll."

"Actually I didn't," Hermione said, chuckling at the dumfounded looks on both her husband and Professor McGonagall's faces.

"But, Mrs. Snape," McGonagall started. "You said-"

"I lied," Hermione cut her off, chuckling more as the teachers gasped. "I didn't want the boys getting in trouble for saving my life."

"What's the real story then?" Sirius asked, intrigued, as he had never heard stories of their other adventures very often.

"It was Halloween," Hermione started. "During Charms class. The day we learned _Wingardium Leviosa_."

Flitwick chuckled.

"I corrected Ron on his pronunciation," she continued. "And when I did, he told me 'you do it then, if you're so clever.' Naturally, I did it on the first try. He wasn't very happy. On the way out of class, he said something along the lines of 'it's a wonder she has any friends.' I ran past him and Ron crying, into that lavatory. I vaguely remember Harry saying 'I think she heard you.' Anyway, I missed the feast that day. It was much later and I heard a sound, and then the door burst open. Harry and Ron were standing there, with the troll. I was too terrified to do much more than scream. So they jumped at it, and Ron managed to knock it out using _Wingardium Leviosa_ correctly. That's when the three of you burst in and demanded to know what had happened."

"That was extraordinarily fast thinking, Mrs. Snape," Dumbledore smiled at her. "And very noble too."

She giggled. "It was nothing. So, that's the story of how we became friends."

She told them many other stories throughout their times at Hogwarts. After a long afternoon and an uneventful dinner, Hermione and Severus retired to their quarters. She watched her husband pull off his robes and he was left in jeans and a form-fitting black T-shirt. The sight made her mouth water. She also divested herself of her robes and walked over to him. She stood in front of him and leaned against his chest. He kissed her forehead, and she lifted her head so she could kiss him softly. She hooked her hands under his shirt and lifted it over his head. He smiled and kissed down her neck before removing her own shirt. They walked into the bedroom. Hermione sat on the bed and allowed her husband to remove her jeans. She sat up and unbuttoned his, letting them fall around his ankles. He shrugged them off and pulled down his boxers, letting them fall to the floor. He draped himself over his wife and kissed softly down her neck. He reached her right nipple and tugged it gently between his teeth, reveling at the feeling of her arching up into him. Their groins brushed together and they both gasped at the feeling.

"Severus," she moaned as he pulled her knickers down her legs and tossed them on the floor.

He let his tongue dip between her folds and tasted her sweet wetness. He thrust his tongue in and out of her as she held his head tightly in place. He flicked her clit with his tongue and she came, crying out his name in pleasure. When she came down from her climax, he kissed her softly and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Wait," she said, and he quickly backed off. "Can we make love without the charm?"

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said. "I'd love to have a baby, or at least try to get pregnant."

He smiled sweetly at her, and repositioned himself, foregoing muttering the contraceptive charm. He pushed into her slowly and they moaned as one. He thrust into her slowly and carefully, making sure to hit her g-spot with every motion. She writhed in pleasure beneath him, and he could feel himself quickly reaching his climax. He thrusted into her faster and harder, before bringing his thumb down to her clit and flicking it several times. Hermione screamed as she climaxed, bringing Severus along with her. They smiled as they collapsed in a tangle of limbs in the sheets. He pulled the covers over them and pulled Hermione into a tight embrace.

"I can't wait until you're pregnant," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Me either," she replied. "You'll be a wonderful father."

He kissed her forehead again before they fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will include the birth of Victoire Weasley :).


	8. Birth, Pregnancy, and Implied Conception

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Little Victoire makes an appearance. Happy birthday to Harry and J.K. Rowling!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I am not the queen that is J.K. Rowling. So I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

It was the morning of May 1st. Hermione awoke to a sudden feeling of extreme nausea. She stumbled over to the bathroom in time to throw up in the toilet. She felt Severus come up behind her and pull her hair out of the way as she repeatedly vomited into the porcelain bowl. When she was done, she sat back and rested her head against the seat, the coolness of it comforting her. Severus gently rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked.

She shook her head weakly.

"Let's get you back to bed," he said. "I'll let your Professors know that you won't be in class today. You lie down and get some rest."

She nodded feebly.

"Would you like someone with you?" he asked her, and again she nodded.

He smiled and stepped into the sitting room to Floo Grimmauld Place. He returned with Sirius in tow.

"Hey Mione," Sirius said. "I heard you need some company."

She nodded. Severus thanked him before heading off to breakfast, and then to his classes. Hermione felt nauseous again, and ran to the bathroom, again throwing up, before coming back to the bed and leaning into Sirius's chest. She quickly fell asleep again.

* * *

When she woke up again, she felt a lot better. She noticed a note on her nightstand from Severus, with get well messages from the Professors, as well as the homework she had missed. She made sure to complete it before she got out of bed and found Sirius in the sitting room.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed when he saw her. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm feeling a lot better," she said. "I finished all my homework and now I'm hungry. I came to get a snack."

"Are you sure?" he asked, and she nodded. "Alright then. What would you like?"

"Just some toast and tea," she replied. "Maybe some applesauce."

He nodded and walked to the kitchenette to get her food. She curled up in the armchair with a book while she waited.

"I've never heard of a six hour bug," Sirius said as he handed her the snack. "It's only noon. Severus said you were sick at six this morning."

She nodded. "I probably just ate something that didn't agree with me."

They sat and talked until their respective husbands walked into the Snapes' quarters.

"Hey Moony," Sirius said, standing up to kiss him.

"How are you feeling love?" Severus asked Hermione.

"A lot better," she answered. "Thank you."

He kissed her forehead. Sirius turned to her husband.

"She slept for a few hours, did ALL of her homework, and then had a small snack," he said. "We just sat here the rest of the time."

"Eating is a good sign," Severus said, as he and Remus joined the duo.

Hermione nodded. "I must have just eaten something that didn't agree with me."

Remus looked at her skeptically, and she wasn't quite sure why. She didn't get a chance, however, because Mr. Weasley's Patronus flew in the window.

"Fleur has gone into labor," it said. "Please come to Saint Mungo's."

It was around 5 when they arrived at the hospital, and instantly the quartet knew it might be a while. Hermione joined Harry, Ron, Luna, and Ginny on the floor.

"I heard you were sick, Mione," Ginny said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm feeling better," she answered. "Just a case of food poisoning we think. Though Remus gave me a weird look when I suggested it. I didn't get to ask why."

"Maybe your scent was different," Luna said, ignoring their questioning looks. "Every person has a distinct scent, and werewolves are able to distinguish people using them. Food poisoning wouldn't change your scent, which is probably why he looked at you oddly."

"Luna," Hermione said. "What is something that would change my scent?"

"If you were using a new perfume or shampoo, that would," said Luna. "Also, if you had recently had sex your scent would be more musky. The only other thing that would change it would be pregnancy."

Hermione gasped. Her friends looked at her strangely.

"We've been trying," she admitted.

"That's great, Mione!" Harry exclaimed, and Ron wrapped her in a hug.

"Let's go get some take out," Ginny said. "We can stop and get a muggle pregnancy test on the way back."

The others agreed to her plan.

"Hey dad!" Ron called, gaining the attention of the adults on the other side of the room. "We're going to get some take out for everybody. Anyone craving anything?"

"Chinese," Hermione muttered.

None of the adults cared, as long as food was brought, so they headed to the nearest Chinese place.

"I heard your comment," Ron told Hermione, and she laughed.

While the boys waited for their order, Ginny, Luna, and Hermione headed to a muggle drugstore and Hermione picked up a few pregnancy tests. They paid for them and headed back to the restaurant and found the boys waiting with the food. They apparated back to the hospital, where the other adults were talking still.

"Yum, Chinese food," Tonks said, gaining everyone's attention.

They all sat on the floor and no one noticed Hermione slip the boxed tests they had bought into her robes. After they had eaten, she excused herself to the loo and motioned for Ginny to follow her.

"It's weird that we're doing this in a hospital," Ginny said, and Hermione agreed.

Ginny was sitting on the counter as they waited for the timer to ding. When it did, Hermione looked nervously at the tests in the sink, and gasped. Two had blue plus signs and the other had two clear lines.

"I'm pregnant," she said, and Ginny squealed, wrapping her friend in a tight hug.

They rejoined the group, and found that Dumbledore and McGonagall had also joined the adults.

"Ah Mrs. Snape," Dumbledore said when he saw her. "I'm glad to hear you're feeling better."

She smiled. "Thank you Professor."

"So?" Ron asked her, and the adults all stared at them. She nodded, and a shit-eating grin broke out on his face.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Sirius voiced almost everyone in the room's thoughts.

"Nothing, Sirius," Harry said. "Ron just won a bet. Against me."

Harry then made a show of pulling out five Galleons and handing them to Ron. Hermione mouthed 'thank you' to him.

* * *

It was quite a bit later when they heard anything about the new baby Weasley. Hermione had been curled up on Severus's lap, dozing, when Bill walked calmly into the waiting room with a small pink bundle in his arms.

"Hey everyone," he said, as people started to wake up. "This is Victoire Gabrielle Weasley. She was born about 45 minutes ago at 3:19 this morning."

They passed the baby around. Hermione couldn't help but stare at the small, sleeping face in her arms. The girl had thin, soft strawberry blonde hair, and pale skin. Not a freckle in sight. Most of her features belonged to her mother. As she passed the baby onto Ginny, she wondered what her baby would look like. She snuggled against Severus again and kissed him softly, which he returned. They all headed home to get some much needed rest.

* * *

Luckily for the students and staff that had been at the hospital all night, May 2nd was a Wizarding holiday in honor of the defeat of Voldemort, so they did not have to attend classes. When Hermione woke up, she saw that Severus was not in their bed. She found him in their sitting room, reading the newspaper.

"Morning," she said, as she sat next to him and kissed him.

"Are you feeling better today?" he asked her. "Remus and Sirius are spending the day with us, since your friends will be with the Weasleys."

She nodded and watched as the flames turned green barely a second later, and the two men stepped through.

"All better Hermione?" asked Remus, giving her a knowing look. He had figured it out.

"Sort of," Hermione said, deciding to just break the news to all of them. "I won't be totally better for a while yet."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked. "I thought you had food poisoning?"

Hermione ran into the bedroom to retrieve the tests she had used yesterday, and handed them to Severus.

"What are these, love?" he asked, his brow wrinkling in confusion.

"They're muggle pregnancy tests," she answered. "The plus signs and the one with the two lines mean they're positive."

She let the news sink in. Remus, having already known due to his wolfish senses, smirked, Sirius's jaw dropped, and Severus pulled her into a tight hug while spinning her around in a circle.

"We're going to be parents!" he exclaimed and Hermione laughed.

He set her down on the couch and kissed her sweetly.

"I want to have a baby," Sirius said suddenly, looking at Remus, who nodded slowly.

"Is that possible?" Hermione asked, and both men shook their heads sadly, but Severus smirked and disappeared into his lab and returned with a vial of a potion.

"Actually it is," he said, and the men's eyes widened. "This is a potion I worked on for some time. It has been tested and it works perfectly. It allows males to become pregnant. It forms a womb that attaches itself to the anus, and the baby is able to be born that way, similarly to a female birth canal. The womb connection simply disappears after the baby is born."

He handed the potion to the couple.

"Severus we can't thank you enough," said Remus.

"Your child will," he replied, pushing them towards the fireplace. "Go make a baby."

They laughed and Flooed out.

"That was nice of you," Hermione commented.

"Yes, well," he said. "I had an ulterior motive. I wanted to spend the day with my wife in bed."

She grabbed his robes and dragged him into the bedroom so they could do just that.

* * *

Author's Note: A Snape and Lupin-Black will be going to Hogwarts together eventually! Gahh I love this so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update soon.


	9. More Surprises

Author's Note: Another time skip and more news. I will also be posting a new story too, sometime later today.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

Hermione had just returned from her two month check-up with Madam Pomfrey. She was officially done with school, as the Graduation ceremony had taken place two weeks previously. Hermione and Severus still resided in the castle, however, and Hermione would be taking up the job of the Muggle Studies professor come September. She would only be teaching the first three months of the year, though, as the baby was due to be born in January. She was curled up on their sofa, reading a large book. Severus was either in his study or his personal labs, but she was unsure which. She looked up as the flames turned green, and Remus and Sirius came through. She stood up and hugged them both.

"What are you doing here?" she asked them. "How's Harry?"

Harry had proposed to Ginny and they were living at Potter Manor. Sirius and Remus had accepted Harry's offer of letting them live at Potter Manor as well.

"He's great," Remus replied. "And we came because we have to thank Severus for something."

"I'll go get him," Hermione offered. "Make yourselves comfortable."

She found Severus down in his Potions lab, glaring at some notes.

"What'd the notes do to you?" she inquired, amused. "Also, Sirius and Remus are here. They want to thank you for something."

He glared at his wife's obvious amusement, and set his quill down on the table.

"Alright," he said. "Let's go upstairs, then."

They walked back into the sitting room, to find Sirius sitting on the sofa with Remus next to him.

"What's this I here about thanking me?" Severus asked them.

"Well," Sirius said. "Your potion really does work. So we have to thank you for this."

He placed his hand gently across his abdomen, and Hermione and Severus's eyes widened as they remembered which Potion they had given the couple a month ago.

"Congratulations!" Severus exclaimed, while Hermione rushed to pull the two men into a tight hug.

"Our babies will be at Hogwarts together!" Hermione exclaimed, and the men laughed. "When are you due?"

"We don't know," the couple said. "We only just found out that we're having a baby. You're the first people to know."

Hermione brought out her wand and muttered the charm that Madam Pomfrey had used on her. The date 20 February, 2001 hung in the air.

"That's your due date," Hermione smiled. "Mine's 10 January, 2001."

"Only a month apart," Sirius laughed, and pulled her into a hug, before he turned to Remus. "We have to tell Harry."

"Can I be there when you do?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"How about you two come over for dinner tonight," Remus suggested. "We can tell Harry and Ginny then."

Hermione and Severus nodded and bid the other couple goodbye.

* * *

Dinner came all too soon. After the meal was finished, Remus and Sirius stood and looked at Harry, who quirked an eyebrow.

'Harry," Remus said. "We have something to tell you and it may come as a shock."

Ginny leaned closer to her fiancé and grabbed his hand tightly.

"What is it Moony?" Harry asked, and Severus and Hermione had to turn away so he couldn't see their grinning faces.

"In eight months," Sirius started. "You're going to have a little god-brother or god-sister running around here."

He placed a hand on his stomach, and watched as Harry and Ginny's eyes widened.

"Really?" Harry asked Remus, seeking confirmation. Remus nodded, and Harry jumped up to hug them.

"I didn't know that was possible," Ginny said as she too hugged the couple.

"Severus created a potion that allows men to become pregnant," Remus told them.

Harry and Ginny looked at him in awe. He blushed slightly.

"Wow," Ginny said. "With Victoire, Hermione's baby, and Sirius's baby, we're going to have a ton of kids running around here soon."

"Not to mention any others that come along," Harry laughed. "You come from a big family after all."

"Have you thought about having kids, Harry and Ginny?" Remus asked gently.

They both nodded. "We'd like to have at least one of each. No more than four."

"Are you guys going to need any more of that potion, Lupin?" Severus asked.

"Let's take this one baby at a time," Remus said. "However, we do have the possibility to have four children fairly easily, as with the potion both Sirius and I can become pregnant. It might tax our bodies to do more than two pregnancies, though, as we are not naturally built to do so, even with the help of magic."

Sirius nodded.

They talked more about the children, and Harry and Ginny's upcoming wedding, before the Snapes politely bid them goodnight and headed back to their chambers for some long needed rest.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be the beginning of the school year, and I will update soon. As mentioned above, I will be posting a new story today as well, so feel free to check it out when it is posted.


	10. Excitement

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long, I hope you enjoy it. I will hopefully update sooner next time. Also, please read the AN at the end of this chapter, as it is important for the next chapter.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter or anything that pertains to it.**

* * *

The start of the school year came all too quickly for the Professors. Hermione sat at the Head Table next to her husband and Professor Flitwick. She was four months pregnant now, and would be going on maternity leave at the start of the Christmas holidays, which was set for December 15. This would give Hermione and Severus a month to prepare for the birth. He would not be going on paternity leave, however, as they had already decided. Hermione smiled as she watched the students file in. She couldn't wait until she saw her own children coming through those doors, sitting on the stool, and being sorted by the Sorting Hat. Dumbledore gave his usual speech, and introduced her as the new Muggle Studies Professor, and the former Muggle Studies professor who would be taking over after the Christmas holiday. Afterwards, the feast went fairly quickly.

After the feast was over and the students had been dismissed to their dorms, Severus and Hermione retired to their quarters. After classes tomorrow, they would be finding out the gender of their baby, along with Sirius, who had just reached three months. The couples had decided that they would have Madam Pomfrey do the honors, so nothing would get leaked. However, this had meant that Severus and Hermione had to wait a month longer than most Wizarding couples. They settled onto the couch and Hermione rested her head on Severus's chest.

"What do you want it to be?" Hermione asked her husband.

"I'd love a little girl," her husband admitted. "But I won't love the child any less if it is a boy."

He placed his hand on her slightly rounded belly and kissed it softly.

"Our baby will have an amazing daddy," Hermione said.

"And an amazing mommy," Severus replied. "Are you excited to find out?"

Hermione nodded eagerly. "Tomorrow after classes."

Severus chuckled and led her into their room.

"Let's go to bed," he said and they curled up in the blankets, wrapped lovingly in their spouse's arms.

* * *

After breakfast the next morning, Severus and Hermione went to their respective classrooms. She had her third, fifth, and seventh years that day. Their lessons went by pretty uneventfully, and Hermione had to laugh silently as the Purebloods realized how clever the Muggles really were. When her classes were done, she sat in her office, made a cup of tea, and read a book for the remaining hour before the visit to the Hospital Wing was scheduled. When her timer rang, she stood and walked to the Hospital Wing. She was greeted by Madam Pomfrey, and Sirius, who was sitting on a bed. She sat on the one next to it.

"Ah Mrs. Snape, you've arrived," Madam Pomfrey said. "We're just waiting for your husbands, then. Are you two excited to learn the genders?"

Hermione and Sirius both nodded, and then the doors opened, signaling the arrival of Severus and Remus.

"Alright," Madam Pomfrey said. "I will check on the babies' vitals first, and then I will tell you the gender, provided that they are not being too modest today."

She had Hermione lift her shirt first and ran a machine similar to an ultrasound over her stomach. An image popped up, showing a white image of their child. Hermione grasped Severus's hand in her own as they both stared at it.

"Baby is the right size and weight," Madam Pomfrey continued. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

The couple nodded and listened as a soft thumping sound filled the infirmary. Severus looked down at Hermione, tears shining in his eyes. He leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. Madam Pomfrey moved over to Sirius, telling him their baby was also healthy, and letting Sirius and Remus listen to their child's heartbeat. They, like Severus and Hermione, also seemed awestruck.

"That's our baby," Remus breathed. "It's really our baby."

Sirius laughed and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

"Would you like to find out the genders of these babies now?" Madam Pomfrey asked when they broke apart.

Everyone agreed. She came over to Hermione and looked at the image of the baby.

"Alright," she said. "It looks like you're having a-"

* * *

Author's Note: Okay I had to end it there. Let me know (by review or PM), what you would like the genders of the Snape and Lupin-Black babies to be. The gender with the most votes for both will be the determined gender. I will update as soon as I have enough votes to determine this. Also, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	11. The Genders and Names

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come up! My grandfather was diagnosed with non-alcoholic cirrhosis and I had to go out of town to help care for him. I will be updating regularly again. Thank you to whoever voted on the genders. The results:

Snapes: Girl- 6, Boy- 0; Lupin-Black: Girl- 4, Boy- 2

There is a surprise in the chapter, however. Thank you to the guest who suggested names, I have used one suggestion, and the other is mentioned more in passing, as, while I enjoyed the name, I didn't quite feel that it fit right. Now without further ado, onto the chapter.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"It looks like you're having a little girl," Madam Pomfrey said.

Hermione smiled up at Severus, who was grinning widely.

"A girl," he whispered. "I'm going to have a daughter."

"Yes," Hermione confirmed. "And it sounds like I'm going to have to stop you from spoiling her rotten."

"I'll try and restrain myself," he chuckled.

While they were talking, Madam Pomfrey had moved over to Sirius and Remus and was examining their image to see if she could determine the gender of their child. The other couple looked over when the matron gasped.

"What is it, Poppy?" Remus stammered.

"It's nothing bad, Remus," she acknowledged. "Stop fretting. It's just something I hadn't noticed earlier."

Severus and Hermione walked over to the couple, and peered curiously at the image. The three men had not seemed to notice what Madam Pomfrey had seen, but Hermione noticed it quickly and also gasped.

"What?!" Sirius cried. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with our baby?"

"Nothing, Sirius," Hermione said. "Though you're not exactly right. Can I show them?"

The matron nodded and Hermione moved closer to the image.

"See this fuzzy line here?" she asked, and the men nodded. "Well that is odd, considering that the baby's head is obviously outlined here. Now, Poppy can you turn the image around?"

She did and Hermione pointed out that the line had moved to the other side.

"Do you realize what that means?" Hermione asked, shaking her head at their blank stares. "Think about what I said earlier."

"That's not exactly right," muttered Severus, clearly trying to remember Sirius's words before her comment. "Oh. Oh!"

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Ever the clueless one," Remus chuckled. "Siri, we're not having one baby. We're having two. Twins."

Sirius gasped, before smiling. "Can you figure out the genders of both?"

"Of course," Madam Pomfrey answered. "It looks like the baby we are currently looking at, which, is also extremely healthy, by the way, is a girl. The baby we had previously known about, is a boy. One of each for you two."

Remus smiled and kissed Sirius passionately, causing the women to giggle at the sight of them.

"Alright," Madam Pomfrey said when the two broke apart. "You all are done here. You can leave now."

The four walked out of the Hospital Wing and back to Severus and Hermione's quarters, where Harry, Ron, and Ginny, were anxiously awaiting the news.

"Well?" Ron asked when they walked in, clearly impatient.

Hermione chuckled. "Patience is a virtue, Ron."

Said man gave her a look.

"We are going to have a little girl," Hermione answered their unspoken question, leaning into her husband.

She was instantly wrapped up in three pairs of arms, her friends hugging her tightly and fiercely.

"Hey!" she shouted. "As much as I love your hugs, I can't breathe."

"That's great Mione!" Ginny exclaimed after they had pulled away. "About the girl, not the not being able to breathe. What are you going to name her?"

"We haven't really discussed it, Ginevra," Severus said smoothly. "But I'm sure we will soon, considering we know the gender of the child."

"What about you two?" Harry asked Sirius and Remus. "Am I getting a god-brother or a god-sister?"

"Actually, Harry," Remus started. "We had a little surprise today. So to answer your question, you're going to have a god-brother AND a god-sister."

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered, while Harry and Ginny's eyes widened. "Twins."

Harry engulfed the two men in a tight hug and asked,

"Have you two discussed names at all?"

"We have," Sirius said. "But we probably won't decide for sure until the children are born. For the boy, we were thinking Theodore Orion, and for the girl, Carina Hope. Sadly, the name we both liked carries on the Black constellation tradition."

The room laughed.

"I think those are lovely names," Hermione said, before turning to Severus. "We should probably discuss that after everyone leaves."

* * *

Slowly, the other members of the group made their ways to their respective homes.

"So," Severus said as soon as they were alone. "We have to choose a name for our little princess."

"Yes, we do," Hermione said. "What about Isabella?"

"No," Severus replied. "I had a student named Isabella that was the most disrespectful brat I have ever seen. I don't want to associate that memory with our child. What about Eloise?

"I do like the nickname Ellie," Hermione pondered. "But I don't think that sounds quite right."

She thought for a moment. "What about Athena?"

"Athena," Severus wondered. "The goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. That seems rather fitting."

"Athena, then," Hermione said. "And I thought of a middle name that would still allow us to call her Ellie. Though it's not Eloise."

"What is it?" he asked, curious.

"Eileen," she said, staring into his eyes. "Athena Eileen."

"I love it," he said. "My mother will be very pleased."

"I thought as much," Hermione said, coming to sit in his lap, straddling him.

She kissed him roughly. "Celebrate with me?"

With that, he scooped her up and the pair disappeared into their bedroom.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you again for your continued love and support. I will update soon.


	12. Oh Baby! (Part One)

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, I am going to be starting another fic dedicated to my friend Jack. Jack is an avid Harry Potter fan and is completing his gender reassignment later this year. The fic will be about a transgender Harry set around his fifth year. I have two ideas for his female name, Hailey or Jamie (after her father). Please let me know which one you'd prefer.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The Christmas holidays had finally arrived. As none of the students had elected to stay at Hogwarts, surprisingly, the professors were left alone in the castle. The only other person there was Sirius, as he was spending Christmas with his husband. He was now seven months pregnant, and Hermione would be 37 weeks in two days. It was Sunday, December 19. Hermione had eaten dinner in their quarters alone. Severus was stuck in the staff meeting that her replacement had gone to. And it was just after nine. Sirius and Remus were there as well, however Sirius had only gone to be close to his husband. Climbing stairs had been wearing Hermione out more than usual, so she had elected to stay in the dungeons instead.

She had started experiencing Braxton-Hicks contractions in the past couple of weeks, but today they had been worse than usual. Hermione sighed as she started brushing out her hair, planning on taking a shower. She winced as a particularly hard kick and strong contraction knocked the breath out of her. She finished with her hair and started to stand. What happened then shocked her. She gasped as she felt the run of warm liquid down her inner thighs.

"Damn," she muttered. "I didn't think I had to pee."

When the flow of the liquid didn't stop, she started to worry. When another contraction hit her, she knew she had to Floo to St. Mungos. They had made the decision that she would give birth there, instead of at Hogwarts, since she had been due at a time when students would be in the Hospital Wing frequently. She cast a forlorn glance at the door, wishing that Severus would walk in the door, but he didn't. She grabbed some Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

She landed in the waiting room of the hospital, and after talking with a nurse, she was led to a room in the labor section of the hospital.

"I'm Lauren," the nurse said. "What is your name?"

"Hermione," she muttered, gritting her teeth. "Hermione Snape."

"Who is your mediwitch, Mrs. Snape?" Lauren asked her.

"Madam Pomfrey," Hermione answered. "She should be at Hogwarts. My husband as well. They're in a staff meeting."

"I will go fetch her," Lauren said. "Would you like your husband here as well?"

Hermione nodded, grimacing as she felt another contraction run through her abdomen.

"I'll be right back," Lauren said. "If you need anything, the call button is by your right hand."

She disappeared out the door, and headed down the hallway to Floo to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Lauren landed in Dumbledore's office and headed to the staffroom that was nearby. She slowly opened the door and watched as the occupants of the room slowly turned to look at her.

"Ah, Nurse Fisher," Dumbledore said. "What can I do for you?"

"Well sir," she said. "I will have to be taking Poppy and Severus."

She turned to the mediwitch. "Hermione Snape Flooed to the hospital around twenty minutes ago. She is in the mid stages of labor, I would say. She is having frequent contractions and her water has broken."

Severus had gone pale, but the woman dragged him up as she walked towards the door.

"Keep us updated," Minerva said, and Severus nodded.

The trio went back to Hermione's room.

"Let's see how dilated you are dear," Madam Pomfrey said, shaking her head after she did so. "Only one centimeter. I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but this is not going to be a quick labor."

* * *

Hermione continued dilating excruciatingly slowly. It wasn't until around 1am on Tuesday morning that Madam Pomfrey gave her the okay.

"You're very lucky," the mediwitch told her. "Any longer and we probably would have removed the child ourselves. On your next contraction, Hermione, I want you to push as if you're using the loo."

Hermione did as she was told, grasping Severus's hand in her own very tightly. It took several more contractions before Madam Pomfrey said,

"The baby is crowning. One more big push!"

Hermione looked up at her husband. "Severus, I can't. It hurts so badly."

Severus leaned down and started murmuring encouraging words, and Hermione was able to find the strength to give one last push, breaking a couple of Severus's fingers in the process. He stifled his scream to avoid alerting her. Then, a new sound filled the room. The sound of a baby's scream. Hermione collapsed into the pillows and smiled weakly.

"It's a girl!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, handing the child who was now clean and wrapped in a pink blanket to Hermione. "Oh Severus, your hand!"

She came over and quickly set his fingers. "Would you prefer to heal them magically or by muggle methods?"

He grimaced at the thought of Skele-Gro. "Muggle is fine."

She taped the damaged fingers together before leaving the couple in peace.

"Sorry about your fingers," Hermione said sheepishly.

"It's quite alright," Severus said. "It's worth it to see our beautiful daughter in your arms."

"Would you like to hold her?" Hermione asked, and Severus nodded, taking the baby from her.

"She's so small," he said, studying her face.

She had his high cheekbones and eye shape, but her mother's lips and nose. She also had some soft black hair. He had a feeling her eyes would be brown, like her mother's, but she had not yet opened them.

Poppy came back in briefly to give them the birth certificate to fill out, and congratulate them, saying she would be staying at the hospital with them until they could return to Hogwarts. Severus wrote a quick note to Albus, telling him to inform the staff and giving them permission to come visit.

He sat down with his daughter's birth certificate.

"Good thing I didn't hurt your dominant hand," Hermione chuckled sleepily as she set Athena down in the cot next to their bed. Severus laughed.

He filled out the information quickly and climbed into the bed next to his already sleeping wife.

* * *

At Hogwarts later that morning, during breakfast, Dumbledore addressed the staff. Harry and Ginny, who had come to Hogwarts to hear the announcement, were super excited to hear this.

"Earlier this morning," Dumbledore said. "We had a new family member join our staff. Athena Eileen Snape was born at 3:23 this morning. She weighs 5.4 pounds and is 17 inches long. Severus and Hermione have given their permission to visit them this afternoon."

He chuckled as he watched his colleagues form their visiting plans with excitement.

* * *

Author's Note: Visits and more of baby Athena in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed, and please notify me on your name preference for Harry in my next fic.


	13. Family Fluffiness

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry this took me so long to get up and I apologize that it's so short. Going back to school combined with a busier schedule means somewhat shorter chapters and less frequent updates. I will try to write and update as often as possible. Again, my apologies.

* * *

The cries of their newborn daughter was what woke Severus and Hermione from their nap. Hermione picked Athena up and positioned the girl at her breast. She immediately latched on and started to suck. Severus looked at the pair and smiled.

"Visitors will be coming soon," he muttered.

"Yeah," Hermione said tiredly.

She burped Athena and the girl fell swiftly back to sleep. Hermione repositioned her hospital gown and crawled back onto the bed.

Their suspicions were proven correct, as around five minutes later, a soft knock was heard on the door.

"Come in!" Severus called quietly.

Remus and Sirius stepped through, Sirius immediately moving to sit in the chair Severus offered.

"Thanks Severus," the seven month pregnant man muttered.

"How are you, Hermione?" Remus asked.

"I'm doing very well," she replied, wincing as she shifted. "There's still a bit of pain though. I'm nursing, so they don't want me to take any strong potions until Athena is weaned."

"Makes sense," Sirius said. "My feet are killing me."

"My whole body is killing me," Hermione shot back. "Though I feel bad for you, cause you have to do twice as much."

Sirius groaned. "Don't remind me."

Remus chuckled and moved over to the bassinet. "Is this beauty little Athena?"

"No," Severus replied sarcastically. "They gave us a random baby."

Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes before taking turns holding the young girl. Shortly after, they took their leave, and Harry and Ginny came not long after.

"Hey Mione," Harry said. "Severus."

The couple had gotten married in October, two months previously, and were still very much in the honeymoon stage of their relationship. Hermione felt bad for Remus and Sirius, who were living with the younger couple at Potter Manor.

"How's mommy doing?" Ginny asked. "And can I hold her?"

"Very well, but tired," Hermione answered. "And yes, feel free."

Ginny took Athena in to her arms and smiled down at the girl. "She's the perfect mix of you two."

"She really is," Harry agrred. "She's beautiful. You're going to need a shotgun, Severus."

He laughed. "I have a wand, Harry."

They all laughed. Ginny passed Athena to Harry who gave the baby his finger and they watched as she grasped it tightly in her small fist.

"Are you two going to have kids anytime soon?" Hermione asked them.

"Possibly," Ginny said. "We wanted to wait a while but everyone having babies has made us really want to have one of our own. Babysitting isn't enough anymore."

Severus and Hermione shared a look.

"Well then," Hermione said. "Get the hell out of here! Go have a baby! Remus and Sirius said they were surprised Ginny wasn't pregnant already."

The couple blushed and, giving the baby back, left the room to go home.

Severus and Hermione received several more visits and gifts from the Weasley family. They learned that Fleur was pregnant again, only a month along, and they had been asked to be the child's godparents. They accepted quickly, excited for the couple. Finally, they were alone with their daughter.

"I love you," Severus said to Hermione, kissing her. Athena whimpered softly. "And I love you."

Her features relaxed as she fell to sleep again. Hermione set her back into the bassinet and they fell asleep as a family for the second time that day.

* * *

Author's Note: Once again, I apologize for my untimeliness and the shortness of the chapter. I will try and update soon. The next chapter will be mainly centered around the birth of the twins.


End file.
